


Reaper

by DaisyPicker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is a grim reaper stay with me on this one, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyPicker/pseuds/DaisyPicker
Summary: The first time Harry died, it was painless.He found himself involved in a freak road accident on his way home from work. T-boned by a truck at an intersection blurred by raindrops on windshields – instant death on impact. However the incident was never mentioned by any news outlet, and nobody mourned. Because as far as everyone in the world except for Harry knew; the event never actually happened.Thanks to a surprisingly young Grim Reaper, who had neither a hood nor a scythe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you the introduction of a fic I shall continue if it is being enjoyed by the readers :-)

The first time Harry died, it was painless.

He found himself involved in a freak road accident on his way home from work. T-boned by a truck at an intersection blurred by raindrops on windshields – instant death on impact. However the incident was never mentioned by any news outlet, and nobody mourned. Because as far as everyone in the world except for Harry was concerned; the event never actually happened. Harry arrived home safe that night, as did the truck driver, and life went on. But in an alternative, rewritten reality, Harry did die. And what happened after his death altered more than just the world’s original narrative.

-

Harry stood in the middle of an intersection, completely devoid of any cars, except for the two aggressively mashed together in the centre. It was raining, but he wasn’t getting wet, however he wasn’t focused at all on that abnormality; the image of his body mangled between the front of an 18-wheeler and his passenger side door was what caught his attention. He keeled over and dry heaved, feeling instantly and incredibly nauseous, but his body was unable to release anything despite his repetitive retching. He was dead – obviously. Now what? He sat defeated on the road, his hands holding onto his head as he felt it could fall off at any second due to the weight of his thoughts.

“Now I don’t have a large basis for comparison, but that’s probably one of the ugliest fucking deaths ever,” An inappropriately casual voice interrupted Harry’s worrying. He looked up to see a young man peering at his corpse, and could do nothing but stare in shock at him.

“Sorry, I’m new to this. Should probably work on my sensitivity,” the man acknowledged Harry and sat down beside him, extending a hand, “I’m Louis Tomlinson. Your Reaper. I’m sorry about your loss.”

Harry furrowed his brows and offered Louis his trembling hand, still unable to form an intelligent sentence, but figuring he needed to try.  
“My what now?” That would do.

“Your Reaper. You know how there’s the Grim Reaper yeah? Embodiment of death? Well there’s actually lots of us, and I happen to be the one accompanying you during your death today,” Louis explained like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

“You don’t look like one,” was Harry’s ever so eloquent reply, which Louis laughed openly at.

But Harry did have a point – Louis was dressed in black jeans and a grey t-shirt, and his scuffed sneakers were not at all menacing. He definitely wasn’t the embodiment of death. He was more so the embodiment of a typical skater.

“I know right? Technically I am an embodiment of death right now as this is what I looked like the day I died,” he explained, shrugging, “I would’ve dressed better if I’d known I was picking out my final outfit. But that’s the thing about brain aneurysms; you never see them coming.”

Harry couldn’t really comprehend was he was hearing. He was 75% convinced none of this was real – and who would blame him for not believing what was going on? He was sitting in front of his mashed up corpse, chatting with a Grim Reaper who wore Vans and had on his arm what appeared to be a stick figure tattoo. It just didn’t make any damn sense. He stated as much out loud, which earned another chuckle from Louis.

“It really doesn’t, you’re right. But it’s unfortunately real. At least you have me with you though, I must say I’m pretty good company in death…or would you prefer some skeleton dude with a big knife on a stick dragging you to Hell?” This time Harry managed to crack a smile, not quite a laugh, but a smile. “A smile! I haven’t seen one of those in months. Thank you.”

Harry kept the small smile on his face, but it faded again once he looked at the reality frozen in time. How was his family going to be with this? They were going to be heartbroken. He was too. He hadn’t visited them in weeks. Louis gently rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder, which made him flinch and sigh. Life was cruel, and so was death. This was what he had to deal with now.

“You know you don’t have to deal with this now, right?” Louis spoke up, “god you’re vain, stop looking at yourself and look at me.”

“What do you mean,” Harry deadpanned, his hope depleting as he came to terms with the true weight of what had happened.

“My job isn’t to just take souls and chuck them to a nice place or a dark place, I can always offer up an alternative option for you to dwell on. A bargain of sorts.”

“A bargain?” Harry was confused, was Louis going to try and make him sell his soul? Because he could be up for that if it meant staying alive. Maybe. For a dead guy he sure had a lot of stuff to think and worry about.

Louis stood up and walked over to Harry’s smashed car, hopping up onto the mangled roof and gesturing widely, “I can change all of this for you, Harry. Probably the only perks of this job are the pretty sick time-bending and illness-curing powers I have. I can get your shitty Honda home safe if you really want me to.”

Harry’s mind was immediately approving this idea – anything to keep him alive was a go. He kept his expression blank though, as there could be a deal-breaking catch. “And the catch?” Time to find out.

Louis hopped down from the hood of Harry’s car, and sat down directly facing Harry. The look on his face had changed from casual and slightly playful to serious and intense. Louis had finally succeeded in being intimidating as a supposed Reaper.

“It won’t last long,” He explained, “I can give you a few months of extra time, to take care of unfinished business, make amends with people, spend some time with your loved ones, etcetera etc-“

“I’ll take it. Please.” Harry interrupted Louis, sitting up on his knees eagerly, jumping at the chance to just spend some time with his family one last time. Louis pushed him back down with a gentle hand to the shoulder, shaking his head.

“But delaying the death fate chose for you will result in your next death being ultimately more painful as a punishment. I have to warn you of that.” Louis finished, his voice sullen. Harry looked down and disappeared into his thoughts once again. On one hand, he knew if he just let his death be, eventually he would be reunited with his family. But on the other, he felt they deserve better final memories of him, and, he really wanted a proper goodbye. He made up his mind.

“I’ll take the deal,” he extended his hand, and Louis inhaled sharply but accepted the handshake. Harry’s Reaper stood up and pulled Harry with him.

“Alright. I can have you wake up safe in your bed tomorrow morning, if you’re sure about this. I’ll be there when you die again, and I’ll offer all the comfort I can,” Louis spoke sincerely, keeping eye contact with Harry and being ultimately more caring than he thought a Grim Reaper ever could be.

“I’m sure, and thank you. This is so surreal, honestly. You’re a very kind embodiment of death,” Harry smiled, confident in his decision, and feeling impossibly grateful for the odd character alongside him, who was lighting up with a smile that beat Harry’s out of the park.

“Well I’m new to the role, I’ll be tired and bitter soon,” Louis joked, “I’ll see you very soon, good luck out there.”

Harry pulled Louis into a hug, his eyes glassy as he began thinking about driving to see his Mum as soon as he woke up. Louis held onto Harry in return, and Harry hoped he wouldn’t forget this ordeal when he woke up, because it was the most unbelievable moment of his life. Or of his death. Or whatever. He would soon find out what he would be able to remember, as bright white light engulfed his surroundings, as well as him.

**Author's Note:**

> The fate of this fic rests in your hands - kudos and comments are powerful things!


End file.
